Team SVET
"That's strange. If there was Team SVET in here, maybe this will be some sort of a commie trick. Or as part of North Korea. I don't know if they would ravage or protect my village. I don't know if it was all for certainly. This is kinda weird. Well, wonder if Team SVET's gonna do?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Yevgeniy Team SVET (pronounced "Soviet") is a team of 4 (four) Russian girls, the Huntsman team of the Motovov family, a combat team of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, and the rivals of Team MTNJ when they joined the Grand Alliance. They have a few nicknames: the Soviet Girls Team, the Red Girls of Mother Russia and the Soviet RWBY. It is founded by Sedova Motovov, just when Sedova Motovov (17), Vasya Motovov (16), Eristova Motovov (15) and Tatiana Motovov (18) are parts of the Motovov family. Before the Beacon War, the sisters of Richard Motovov and the siblings of Walovlir Motovov called Sedova, Vasya, Eristova and Tatiana to be there to make Sedova establish Team SVET. Soon, the sisters of Richard Motovov and the siblings of Walovir Motovov voted Sedova as the leader of a newly established Team SVET. They are Sedova Motovov, Vasya Motovov, Eristova Motovov and Tatiana Motovov. Soon, Team SVET will protect the Motovov family and the USRAC. These four (4) russian girls can work together to make a new team, which is called Team SVET. After making Team SVET, Richard Motovov and Walovir Motovov will be happy to praise as the pride of Motovov family and the pride of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command (USRAC). Soon, Team SVET joined the Motovov family, the USRAC and Lt. Zofia before they can join Team RWBY, the SRAF of Ruby Rose and even Team JNPR. Starting from the battle of New York City, they were deployed as they are like airborne forces by the Bullfrog's main cannon, which they would attack at the United States Army, the Disney Princesses and Team JNPR. Soon, they are very good at commanding the USRAC Army, but sometimes, they can play the Soviet March music video to make themselves become even more stronger. Only Yuri Motovov's command can make Team SVET and the USRAC Army stop the attack on the USA and go back to Yuri Motovov to follow Ruby Rose on convincing his son, Walovir Motovov. Also, Team SVET will attack at the invaders in Seoul but at the end of this battle, they will follow Team RWBY. In the siege of Kassala, Team SVET will also be deployed to help the Rah-Rah-Robot and both Team RWBY and the Motovov family with support the USLC and the USRAC, and later on, they would help Ed, Edd, Eddy, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the Kids Next Door to fight Tabuu while assisting Numbuh 1 in giving them weapons and waiting for Goku to arrive at the same time. After the siege of Kassala, they will be comrades of Team RWBY and Team JNPR in the Motovov family's promises, and soon, they will also be comrades of the Preschool Girls before the Adventure Bay War. They could be using the Soviet Crescent IIs (in their first forms) and the USSR Ember Assault IIs (in their second forms) with the usage of all weapons. In battle, Team SVET will be famous by their actions and their pronouncation "Soviet" with the command of the USRAC Army and the USRAC Infantry. Now they will fight for Motovov family, USRAC,Sedova Motovov, Walovir Motovov, Richard Motovov, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the USLC, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Numbuh 1, Goku, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Beacon Academy staff members, the Atlesian Armed Forces, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions